Love's Mysteries
by HiveQueen
Summary: She is not of Middle-Earth, but from Middle-Earth at the same time. After getting hit by a car, a girl appears at the edge of Lothlorien, only to have her mangled, unconscious body found by Haldir. All she remembers is her name and where she's from. As Haldir helps her remember, both of them find out more about themselves, things they would have never found without each other.
1. Chapter 1: Broken Girl

**Author's Note: **I apologize the chapter is kind of short but I wanted to see what you guys thought before I went on. Please read and review and I shall decide soon whether or not to continue this love story! So please read, review and especially, enjoy yourself!

I didn't see the car. I swear I didn't. I was crossing the cross-walk in downtown Seattle when I felt a metal force connect with my body, a sudden pain and a snap in my back and I was thrown in the air. I couldn't even let out a scream, I was in such shock. I came down from the air but I didn't hit asphalt. I hit grass. Soft, luscious grass that broke my fall. I let out a grunt as I hit.

There was so much pain. Not just in my back, but I felt it everywhere. My mind, my arms, everything. There was just to much. I held on as long as possible, before I fell into the black abyss of my subconscious.

In our society today, I am considered 'weird, abnormal, different'. For one, my eyesight is beyond perfect. My eyesight was something I imagined an elf having. I had exceptional aim to. And you know how good of reflexes cats have? My reflexes are ten times better and ten times quicker. But what really turns people off are my oddly pointed ears. Everyone found someway or another to pick on my abnormalities. It has always been my hope to find someplace to call home. Somewhere I could be normal and loved.

The day I got hit by a car, I was pondering the idea of suicide. I was just done. All I wanted to do was fit in and I felt like I couldn't do that with how I looked. I was on the line, on the brink of destruction. Instead, fate wanted one more laugh and decided to hit me with a car.

Haldir was promenading his way through the graceful mallorn trees of Lothlorien, doing a border sweep around the edges of his home-country. He was alert, looking for any sign of a breach. For a while, he noticed nothing so he started to notice the small things around him, slipping of into his daydreams. The light was fading, creating new shadows around him. Animal eyes glimmered from the tree trunks. Dew gathered on the golden leaves hanging above his head, making them gleam like jewels. The birds chirping sweetly among the branches were music to the march-wardens ears. He walked quietly along the path, leaves crackling every so often under his silent footsteps. The wind blew softly, whispering through his long blond hair, making the forest seem like it was taking a breath of fresh air. Gentle dewdrops, almost like falling beads, fell from the leaves onto the elf's forehead. The sunrise, so far away, was lovely, filling the sky with a mix of pinks, crimson and oranges. Haldir passed a small pond and the smell of flowers wafted to his nose. He let out a relaxed sigh, a feeling of love for his home filtering through his chest. The water in the pool was so crystal clear that you could almost see everything in the pond.

Haldir did not see the woman until he was almost upon her. She was hidden by a large bush off to his right and he almost tripped over her. Her body was strewn at an odd angle and when he came upon her, he bent down and moved her as gently as possible without wounding her more then she already was. Haldir finished turning the woman over to get a better look at her. His shimmering blue eyes shifted over her broken body. She was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. Her hair was a rich shade of mahogany. It flowed in waves to adorn her glowing porcelain-like skin. Long lashes erupted from her closed eyelids. He imagined her having bright, emerald green eyes to match her mahogany locks. "Who are you?" the march-warden whispered. It took moments for him to register that her body was broken. He needed to get to Caras Galadhon as fast as possible. It was as if the forest heard his thoughts because he heard a whinny and turned to the sound and saw his dapple horse, Aron, cantering towards him, leading a casket behind him. The blond elf stood up from his crouched position and turned to greet the beautiful stallion. After stroking his horse for a moment and hanging his quiver and bow on the saddle of the stallion and whispering some words of comfort in the horses ear, Haldir turned back to the broken girl. He walked over to her and settled down next to the girl, picking her up in his arms. She was so light. Her hair shifted as he picked her up and Haldir noticed her pointed ears. She was an elf. That explained a lot to Haldir, but the elf was still quite confused on who the girl was, and where she came from. But the blond elf would have to wait until the woman was fixed and awake. Which might not be for a while.

Haldir cantered gently into the heart of Caras Galadhon, carrying the girl gently in the casket behind his horse. Elves moved out of his way as he cantered through the winding trees and living areas of Lothlorien.

Many elves knew that if their march-warden was cantering through the heart of Lothlorien, something was going on and they better get out of his way as quickly as they could. Out of all the elves that you want to be on the good side of, Haldir was probably in the top three.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Haldir arrived at the base of the tree where Saelind, the elven healer inhabited. Haldir slid off Aron, grabbing his bow and arrows, and quickly but gently picked up the nameless woman.

The new, unconscious guest had gathered a crowd. Eyes widened and whispers fluttered through the crowd. As Haldir was about to head up the stairs to the healers area, he spun around, careful of the woman in his arms. "There is nothing to see here. Leave now." His voice sounded harsher then he had intended but it got the point across. Before he could see the results of his harsh command, he had strode up the high stairs, hoping Saelind could fix the woman, now limp in his arms. He didn't know what was so different about the woman but he felt a connection to her, having felt no such connection to anyone like this, except for maybe his brothers and Galadriel and Celeborn. Her clothes were different then he had ever seen, not from anywhere he had seen in Middle-Earth.

"Saelind!" Haldir boomed as he walked into the healers hut. The house was full of shelves, stacked with jars, some full, some empty. There were a few beds lying around but besides that, the room was empty. Haldir sat the woman down as gently as he could, before turning to call Saelind again. "I am coming!" he heard her drone. A few moments later, an older looking elf hobbled in. "What can I do for you, young march-warden?" the wise elf rasped. Without saying a word, Haldir looked over at the girl on the bed. Saelind followed his gaze and her old, weary eyes rested on the girl. "What is this? What happened to her?" Saelind asked, hobbling over to the nameless girl lying in her home. "I do not know. I found her at the edge of Lothlorien, near the northern boarder. Her body lay crooked, in a way I never thought a body could lay." the tall, blond elf said, a distant glimmer in his eye at the thought of what could cause a body to twist in such a way.

There was a silence as the elven healer examined the girl. "Her back is crushed. And she has a severed nerve in her leg." Saelind said, not even taking the chance to turn to the march-warden behind her. She started mixing many different tinctures together before Haldir could ask the question, "Can you heal her?" Haldir was truly worried. He couldn't figure out for the life of him, why he was but he was worried about the elf in front of him. Saelind paused and turned slowly around to face Haldir, her eyes glazed over with emotions Haldir couldn't read. "I do not know, march-warden. I have never treated a wound such as this. If she is able to heal, she will need time to build up her strength again. Her hopes for healing from this are slim. It is all up to her and whether or not she wants to heal from this." Saelind said. And at that, the elven healer turned and began her work. Haldir saw that there was nothing to be done here so he told Saelind he would return later but had work he must attend to. He tore himself away and went to inform the Lady of Lothlorien about their new guest.

"She is not of this world, my march-warden." Galadriel said, turning to face Haldir. The march-warden and the Lady were in a clearing, the clearing being empty except for them and the Mirror of Galadriel. "What do you mean, my Lady?" Haldir questioned, wanting, needing to know more about the elven woman he had saved. "All I could see was she was not from this world. And I learned of her name. Ancalime is her name. I am sorry I could not find more." Galadriel apologized. _Ancalime, _Haldir thought. _Most Bright in Sindarin. A beautiful name to go with a beautiful creature._

"You have no need to apologize, my Lady. We know her name now, and hopefully she will remember what happened to her before she came to us." the march-warden reassured, hoping what he said was true, not just for himself but for the girl as well. "Thank you my Lady but I must take my leave. I have my duties I must attend to. Thank you." Haldir said softly. The Lady of Light gave a nod and Haldir, march-warden of Lothlorien, turned and left the presence of the Lady of Light.

"Come, tell us brother, of the beauty lying in Saelind's chambers. There have been rumors that the great warden, Haldir had brought a beauteous elf from the northern boarder. And we have not seen much of you these past few days and we have not had the chance to see her. So tell us." Rumil said, coming to stand next to his brother. Orophin, Haldir's other brother came to stand on his other side.

It had been three days since Haldir had returned from the border with the mysterious elf. Rumors of her beauty had spread through the Galadhrim like a wildfire. Haldir and his two brother's, Rumil and Orophin stood on a ledge, overlooking the huge forest of Caras Galadhon. It was a secret place that he and his brothers came to escape. It was where his brothers had found him, not a few moments before.

Anna, as Haldir had come to call the woman, was doing considerably well for what her injuries entailed. It had not been twenty-four hours before a change was noticed. When Haldir's brothers had found him, the woman was exactly the thing that was on his mind.

"She is as beautiful as the rumors say she is. Her mahogany hair twists around her face, encompassing her faces every dip and curve. Her eyes are the most beautiful emerald-green jewels I have ever seen. She is a strong one." Haldir said breathlessly, recalling the memory, recalling every detail of her face. A mischievous grin crossed the faces of Haldir's brothers. "I do not know about you Rumil but I think it sounds like our brother here is falling for the Sleeping Beauty." Orophin said. At that comment, the much larger Haldir put Orophin in a head-lock, letting his more playful side come to light. It took minutes but Orophin managed to escape the hold of his brother. "Now where has that side of Haldir been for the past few years?" Rumil asked, punching Haldir lightly on his arm. Haldir let out a laugh and shook his head. "There has been nothing to bring it out until now." was all Haldir said. The three brothers sat in silence, overlooking the setting sun sinking behind the large form of their home.

_All I could feel was pain. And fear. A lot of fear. I didn't know where I was. I could feel my broken body, every ache and pain. Everything. I couldn't remember anything. Except my name. Ancalime. Anna for short. And where I lived. Seattle, Washington. I had gotten hit by a car. Oh the pain was so much. And the fear overtook my mind. Where was I? Who was there? All I wanted to do was wake up and find out where I was. And remember everything..._


	2. Chapter 2: Question's Answered

My eyes snapped open and I let out a scream as every pain hit the nerves in my brain, all at the same time. I bit down, trying to stop another scream from springing to the surface but failed miserably. I tasted blood in my mouth from where I had bitten my tongue and cried out, a tear falling down my cheek.

An older woman came rushing in with a small cup in her hand. She hobbled over to me, doing her best not to spill whatever was in the cup. When the woman got to my bed, she pressed the wooden cup to my lips. "Drink. It will help with the pain." the woman said, holding my head up so I could drink without trouble. The womans voice was gentle and smooth. It reminded me of chocolate and felt like music notes to my ears. I knew she wouldn't hurt me. I felt I could trust her.

The liquid tasted disgusting. It felt rough and slimy as it slid down my throat. I coughed, sending a whole new wave of agony through my body. The effect of the drink was immediate. I sense of long-needed relief flooded my body. I relaxed on the bed, a sigh passing over my lips. I blinked away my tears, and took the time to look around at my surroundings.

As my eyes slowly adjusted to the dim lighting in the room, I noticed there were few windows, covered by curtains of golden leaves, letting in a natural, golden-colored hew. I noticed the walls were clearly wood and it took a moment for my mind to figure that we weren't in an actual house, but in fact, a tree. There were shelves on the walls, carrying glass jars full of multi-colored liquids. I honestly didn't want to know what was floating in those liquids so I didn't even think of asking. I looked down at the floor of the room and saw a small plush rug covering a small part of the floor. The design was simple. It was a weave design, the colors a mix of blues and greens. It was quite a beautiful rug for being so simple. "Where am I?" I ask, finished with looking at my surroundings, and turning my eyes to look at the older woman standing over me. "You are in Caras Galadhon, my dear, the heart of Lothlorien." the older woman said, setting down the half empty cup from her hands on the small table next to where I lay. My eyes followed the cup and then moved back to meet with the healers liquid brown eyes. "And who are you? What happened to me?" I inquire, needing to know. The woman let out a sigh, grabbing a chair and pulling it up. The wicker chair creaked as her form sat down in it. "I am Saelind, the healer of the Lothlorien elves. Now..." Before the healer could continue, I interrupted her. "Wait, did you say Elves? Elves don't exist..." I say, shocked, my eyes going a little wider. Elves didn't exist, right? They were only part of fairy-tales.

Saelind gave me a weird look, cocking her head to the side. "How can you say that when you are an elf yourself?" My eyebrows furrowed. "I cannot be an elf, can I?" I say, confused. "Oh you are definitely an elf, my dear. Anyone in their right mind could see that." Saelind said, giving me a gentle smile. "Now, before your question about what happened to you can be answered, I am going to get Haldir." the healer said, pushing her chair back and walking across the room to the doorway. Before Saelind walked through the door, I piped up one last question. "Hey, wait. Who's Haldir?" I inquire. Saelind turned back, her hand on the door-frame. "Your savior." And she was gone, leaving me to my thoughts on what she could mean by that. My savior?

Saelind looked for what seemed like forever to her weary bones before the healer found Haldir and The Lady Galadriel walking near the core of Caras Galadhon. Saelind slowly walked up to the both of them, hoping she wasn't interrupting anything to important. They were speaking elvish quickly but stopped when they noticed her. "Yes Saelind?" Lady Galadriel asked in her feathery light voice. No matter how how gentle Galadriel's voice was, the power that emanated from her made Saelind feel like she was always in trouble for some reason or another. "March-warden, My Lady." Saelind greeted the both of them. Saelind's chocolate eyes met with Haldir's cold sky-blue pools he called eyes and said the two words he'd been waiting to hear for the past two weeks.

"She's awake."

I didn't know what to do as the time passed, waiting for Saelind to return. I guess there was nothing I could really do. I did manage to sit up before I heard the footsteps coming up the stairs. Sitting up was not as painful as I expected it to be. My back cracked a few times as I moved and the muscles along the spine creaked and groaned, protesting the movement but I got to the sitting up position, right as Saelind walked in, followed by two figures, one male and one female. The woman was tall and thin but held something about herself that gave off power. She had a white dress that, worn on anyone else, would look simple but on her, it looked quite elegant. Her hair was gorgeous, the long golden ringlets cascading well down her back. Her eyes were deep pools of blue, changing shades depending on the light. One moment, they would be a misty gray-blue, the next, a deep midnight blue. They were absolutely gorgeous and I was a little jealous, but I would never admit that.

I gasped a little when my eyes landed on the male standing in the room. I guessed that this was Haldir, and I really hoped it was because he was kind of cute. In an arrogant, self-absorbed way but attractive nonetheless. He was very tall and muscular, well built, wearing a gray cloak with a small green pin in the shape of a leaf. _Stylish too_ I thought to myself, giving a little smile. His hair glinted with a golden light in the sunlight filtering through the room, contrasting a little with his beautiful eyes. His almost outdid the womans. Almost. The woman must have been able to read parts of my thoughts because she let out a small laugh, when no one had said anything. I felt a little violated but I didn't want to be to rude and say something. Then I heard a voice in my head.

"_Ancalime, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Galadriel, protector of this forest. You are safe here." _

Before I could even think of replying, Saelind spoke up.

"Ancalime, I'd like to introduce Lady Galadriel and Haldir." the healing woman said, gesturing first to the woman and then to the man. I paused before answering, not wanting to offend anyone with my reply. "It's a pleasure. I'd get up but I'm still a little broken." I say, giving a small smile. The one known as Galadriel smiled and nodded but Haldir did nothing. He just looked at me. Just stared. "Haldir?" Galadriel questioned, putting her hand on his shoulder. He blinked, like he had just come out of a daze. "I apologize. There was...something on my mind." the male said. His voice was deep and smooth like honey and I almost melted. There was an awkward silence as everyone stood around, waiting for someone to say the first question. Tired of the silence, I asked my question, the first one of many. "So, could someone explain to me what happened?"

A look of concern passed over Galadriel's face but it passed quickly, almost unnoticed. "You do not remember anything?" Galadriel asked, her voice ringing out over the silence. I looked up at the older woman. "I remember my name and where I came from but besides that...nothing. My memory is blank." I say, a flash of fear passing through my eyes. "I can't remember." I stare down at my hands, holding back tears. "You will remember, Anna." Haldir said, pulling Saelind's old chair up next to my bed and plopping down in it. I looked at him sideways, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What did you just call me?" Haldir's eyes met hers and he replied slowly, a little quieter then his last reply. "I called you Anna." I stared at this elf who had called me a nickname that no one had ever called her before. It stunned her that these people were treating her as a normal, but then again, how she looked was normal around here. What she was was normal. An elf. I was still trying to get my head wrapped around that one.

"Well, Haldir, I think you should tell our guest what has happened to her for the past two and a half weeks." Lady Galadriel said, giving a gentle smile to her march-warden as he twisted his head around to give the golden-haired woman behind him a questioning look. She gave him a nod and turned to look at me. "I must go talk to Lord Celeborn about some matters, so I will leave you be for now." And she left. I looked over at Saelind, my eyes begging her not to leave. She gave me a sympathetic look and rasped "I have things I must attend to. I will just be in the back so give a call if you need me." And the healer left behind a curtain, leading to who knows where. My gaze held at the rippling curtain, not wanting to make eye contact with the blond male sitting just a few feet away from me. I finally looked at him from the corner of my eyes and he was already looking in my direction, so I turned to face him, giving an awkward smile. "So, you going to explain what happened to me?" I asked him, leaning back against the fluffy pillows on my bed. He looked like he was contemplating what he was going to say before he answered. "We do not even know what happened. Your back was crushed and you have a severed nerve in your leg so whatever did happen, it was not good." I let out a snort and replied smartly, "Well I definitely didn't figure that one out by myself, blondie." He looked a little startled at my response. "The name is Haldir, not 'blondie' and are you usually this hard to get along with?" I smiled and looked out the window, seeing the beautiful golden leaves of the trees soaking in the rays of sunlight. "I don't know, seeing as I have no memory." I say sadly. Seemingly at cue, I saw tall buildings, a cross-walk and two bright lights and then darkness.

I must have made a noise or something because blondie, or whatever his name was, immediately asked what was wrong. I realized my breath was coming in rapid gasps and I took a moment to control it. "I think I just remembered how I got hurt." I say, looking over into his murky blue eyes.

"A car? What is a car?" Haldir asked, folding his hands on his laps. I looked over at him, shocked. "You don't have cars here? Oh goodness blondie, you are way behind." I say, letting out a sigh. "Stop calling me that! My name is Haldir. Now can you answer my question, because I have surely answered enough of yours." the elf said, exasperated. "Yeah, okay blondie." He gave me a glare at that nickname but I continued, acting as if I hadn't noticed. "From where I come from, a car is something used to transport a person or peoples from one place to another at fast speeds." I say, using my hands as best as I could to animate my answer. "So like a horse?" Haldir inquires. I move my head from side to side. "Bigger. And it moves on these things called wheels."

"Wheels?" he asks, confusion written all over his smooth face. I let out a sigh. I could already tell this was going to be a long night.

"Is she who we thought she was?" Celeborn asked, coming up behind his wife. "There is no doubt she is the one. She is the last Valar in Middle-Earth, maybe ever." Galadriel said, looking over her shoulder and up at the Lord of Lothlorien. "How will we contact the Elder Ones in Numenor?" he asks. At that question, Galadriel turned to look out over her land. "I do not know the answer to that one, my Lord." she answered, letting out a sigh. Celeborn followed her gaze and took a deep breath. "Should we tell them? Tell the girl and Haldir?" Galadriel did not know what to do so she used her best judgment to answer her husband. "They have been through enough already. Let's let them be for now. The time will come when the girl will find the truth."

**Authors note: **I apologize for the cliff-hanger but it is a habit of mine that I cannot seem to shake. But if you all don't like the cliff-hanger's, I will do my best to not have them at the end of each story. So what do you guys think of chapter 2? Read, review and enjoy please!


	3. Chapter 3: Baby Steps

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't posted in a while but I have been so busy. The song in this story is I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston. Please Read, Review and Enjoy and tell me what you think! If you have any ideas, don't be afraid to shout out ideas for future chapters!**

"You can do it. It's only a few feet." Haldir said, holding his arms out to me. I looked up from my spot on the side of the bed. It had been another week since Haldir had explained everything they knew about what had happened to me and Sealind had given the okay for me to start walking again. This was the first time I had worked down my nerves to even think of getting up. I had been restless the past few days but I was afraid of getting up; afraid of the pain that my body might inflict. I gripped the edge of the bed, my knuckles going white. I had never been this nervous before. I took a deep breath and looked up from my spot on the bed, into Haldir's blue eyes.

They were bright and smiling, urging me to try. I saw confidence in his eyes, where there was none in mine. At that moment, a revelation hit me. He would catch me if I fell. "Trust me." was all he said to me. And I did trust him. More then I should and more then I have trusted anyone before. So I pushed of from the bed, standing myself up.

My muscles ached as they pulled against the bones in my body. My back crackled and I winced. I looked back over at Haldir, trying to gain my confidence back. "Come on Anna. I am right here." Haldir said with a smile, still holding his arms out. "I feel like a child again." I say, crossing my arms over my chest. "You are not a child. You are injured and are just getting back up to speed. Now take some steps." the blond elf said, gesturing towards himself. I sighed and swung my arms back down to my sides, rolling my eyes a little bit. I kept my eyes on his as I took my first tentative step.

I could feel the spot where the nerve had been severed as I put pressure on that leg. I winced a little but kept my eyes on Haldir. I doubt I could have made it to him if I had looked away. I reached my arms out to him, closing the final few inches between us, falling into his arms. "You made it Anna. See? I knew you could do it." Haldir said, a smile slipping across his gentle face as he held me to his muscular form.

The core of my body heated at the touch of his arms across my body, a tingling sensation ricocheting through my chest. My mind reeled at this new feeling that possessed my body. I pushed my way out of his arms, looking down. I couldn't start falling for him. I had to get home. I looked down at the wooden floor, pushing the feeling down, pushing it away. "What is it?" Haldir, tilting his head to get back into my sight. I straightened back up, plastering a smile on my face, shading over my eyes, hiding any feelings that might of emerged and replied "Nothing. I am fine."

But what neither of us knew was that Saelind had seen the whole encounter and she understood what was going on, even if Anna didn't want to admit it to herself.

We worked on my muscle memory everyday for at least an hour each day. It was tedious and I always ended up shedding at least one tear in either anger or distress. Finally, I managed to make it all the way down the stairs of Saelind's house. "You have done it Anna. You have made it outside." Haldir said. At his snide comment, I punched him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for Anna?" the blond elf said, rubbing the place on his arm where my fist had connected. "Oh, it wasn't that hard! And I told you not to treat me like a kid, Blondie, so that was for making me feel like a child right there." I say, turning my head to look up at him, grinning. He looked down at me, his eyebrows furrowed. Then he did the last thing I expected him to ever do. He laughed. His laugh sounded like the trickling of water over rocks and it was the type of laugh that made you laugh, no matter what mood you're in. That's why I started laughing as well. When I was finally able to contain my laughter, my sides where aching. I wiped the tears from my eyes. Changing the subject, I looked over at him, saying "You should show me around." He started shaking his head. "I think you've done enough for today." he said, gently grabbing my arm and starting to turn me back up the stairs. I pulled my arm away and took a few steps back defiantly. "I have been stuck in that house for the past month now and have seen 0% of your home. Please?" I ask, making big puppy dog eyes.

Haldir looked down at the woman before him. It already made his heart sad to deny her normally, but when she made those eyes, he just couldn't say no to her. "Okay, but only this once." he said, holding out his arm for me to take. I wrapped my arm with his and we started our walk down a dirt path, leading through trees and when you looked up, you could see houses in the branches. Voices rang through the branches of the great mallorn trees, singing a song. It was the most beautiful tune I have ever heard. I could not understand what they were singing but my guess was that it was beautiful. Elves of all ages walked and ran through the trees. I saw an older looking elf bending down to pick a beautiful purple flower with a look of absolute peace on her face. I looked up and around at the beautiful world around me. "It is beautiful here Haldir." I breath, a smile on my face. I saw him look over at me, a flicker of surprise crossing his face. I look at him, eyebrows furrowed. "What?" I inquire. He turned his head to look forward again. "Nothing. That was just the first time you called me by my actual name." he said. I shook my head, laughing silently, as we continued to walk in silence.

As we passed a group of female elflings along the path we were walking, I looked from the corner of my eye and saw some of their eyes go a little wider and some of them sunk into infatuated giggles. As we passed them, one of them, a tall, brown haired elfling, spoke up, "Hello Haldir." and then sunk back into giggles along with her friends. I saw Haldir give her a slight nod and nothing more. I felt a pang of jealousy rip through my stomach. Why I felt this way was beyond me because the male beside me was not even mine. "It looks like you have a group of admirers." I say, emotionless. Haldir looked over at me.

Haldir could tell she was hiding her feelings by the way she had tensed up when the young elfling had piped up. Out of all the reactions he had expected to get, jealousy was not one of them. It surprised him.

"They are just young elflings that have nothing better to do then sit around and make faces at the elf that fits their liking. And in that case, it's my turn." Haldir said with a reassuring smile. I did my best to hide the smile that slithered across my face but that didn't work out so well.

Haldir brought me to a secluded clearing, far from the prying eyes of anyone. You could see the stars through the golden trees that swayed in the evening breeze, the setting sun lighting up the mallorn leaves. The glen was a leafy paradise. I spun around as we walked into the glade, the soft green grass tickling over my legs. "Out of all the places I have seen, this is the most perfect of them all." I say, spreading out my arms as I spun around in circles, laughing. I heard Haldir's laughter over mine and that made me smile even more. I got dizzy and fell down on my back, looking up at the bright sky above me. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath of the air. It smelled fresh and natural, like a bouquet of flowers. I heard Haldir's light footsteps come up next to me and the sound of grass bending as his form lay down next to me. I opened my eyes to the sky and trees again, turning my head to find he had already been look over at me. The tall grass tickled my nose and I let out a sneeze. Haldir laughed. I smiled and rubbed my nose, twisting to lie on my side, propping my head up in my hand. It was quiet for a while as we sat in silence, taking everything in.

"Do you sing?" I finally ask, genuinely curious. He let out a laugh and sat up, shaking his head. "No, I do not sing. My skill is in fighting and protecting, not creating beauty with the voice." I sat up with him, looking down at my hands as I twisted a blade of grass into knots in my fingers. "Do you sing?" he asked. I could tell he was curious, not just asking because I had just asked him. I scrunched my eyebrows, trying to remember.

There was a flash of light and I saw a beautiful woman with long black hair and rosy red lips sitting over a bed, singing to a sleeping child, petting her forehead. The woman's voice sounded like liquid chocolate. She was as beautiful, if not more beautiful then any woman I had ever seen.

"What is it Anna?" Haldir asked, breaking me from my memory. I shook my head and looked at him, my emerald-green eyes, filled with sadness, meeting his swirling blue eyes and replied, "I think I just remembered my mom. She was singing me a song." There was a moment of silence before Haldir said quietly, "Sing the song to me. I want to know what song is so important that it brought up a memory." I paused, trying to remember the fading words. "It is called I Will Always Love You. Let me just remember the words for a moment." I say. After a few quiet moments, I started, my voice ringing out like church bells through the trees.

"_If I should stay, I would only be in your way._

_So I'll go, but I know, I'll think of you every step of the way._

_And I will always love you, ooh._

_I will always love you._

_You, my darling you._

_Bittersweet memories,_

_That is all I am taking with me._

_So good-bye, please don't cry._

_We both know I'm not, not what you need,_

_And I, will always love you._

_I, will always love you._

_I hope life treats you kind._

_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of,_

_And I wish you joy and happiness, _

_But above all this, I wish you love."_

I stopped as a tear fell down my cheek. I sniffled and wiped my nose, trying to hide I was crying. Apparently I didn't hide it well enough because Haldir pulled me to his chest, resting his chin on the top of my head. "You have a beautiful voice Anna." he said. I felt his chest rumble as he talked and I closed my eyes, turning into his chest and listening to his heartbeat. "Thank you." I sniffle. "I would just like to go home, Haldir." I say, resting my hand on his chest. "I know Anna, I know." I let out a sigh, and the last thing I remember is falling asleep, my head on his chest, listening to the comforting sound of his steady breathing and soft heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4: Friendly Encounter

**Author's note: I am sorry I haven't posted in a while but I have been so busy! I would like the thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and favorites! I have never gotten this many favorites on one of my stories before so this makes me happy. Thank you. I am in a really bad Pirates of the Caribbean phase and have a huge crush on Barbosa right now. XD *hides her face in embarrassment* I know, it's bad but if you guys would like to read a Pirates of the Carribean story, go read my new story, Captain in Love and tell me what you think! Now here's the next chapter to Love's Mysteries. Please Read, review and enjoy!**

I had been in Lothlorien for about two weeks now and I knew every trail and tree around Haldir's home like the back of my hand. I had started jogging in a big loop, along the trails, to keep in shape. Every morning, a few hours before dawn, I would go jog for hours on end, coming back to Haldir's house in a sweat. I had seen very little of Haldir in the past two weeks, since he has been patrolling the Northern Border. He left early in the morning, earlier then even I did, and came back late at night. The house always felt empty without his presence to warm it up.

One morning, I was jogging along a trail, farther then I've ever gone before, feeling the light breeze brush along my skin. I was lost in my thoughts, allowing my legs to take me wherever, when I heard a rustle in the forestry to my right and I was on the ground, feeling the breath knocked out of me. I let out a grunt, bouncing a few feet from the trails. I heard a gasp and I felt some hands helping me up to my feet. I shook my head, trying to clear my head. When my vision returned, my eyes landed on a small, female elf with a cute pixie haircut that fit her quite well. Her eyes were a blend of green and brown and very pretty. "I am so sorry! I did not see you until I had hit you." She said, wiping off the front of my shirt. "Oh, it's okay." I say, giving a smile. She finished cleaning off my shirt and took a step away from me, meeting my eyes with a grin. "My name is Elwen. You must be Anna, I am guessing." The small elf, Elwen, guessed. "Good guess." I say, smiling. "What are you doing so far out here?" Elwen asks, looking around. "I could ask you the same thing." I say giving a wink before finishing my reply. "Usually in the morning I go on a jog to keep active." I say, turning to start walking down the trail again. The small elven woman, surprisingly, kept up with my much larger strides. "There are places where you can train." she said, informing me. I look over at her, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Really?" I inquire. "Yes. Where do you think all the Galadrhim are trained?" She says, as if stating the obvious.

All these terms are still confusing me and I have been here for over a month. "Galadrhim?" I ask. Elwen sighs. "You really need to learn more of our terms Anna. The Galadrhim are the elite Elven warriors that protect our borders." She explained to me. "Ahh, that makes more sense now." I say, nodding. Elwen smiled and gestured at me, running down the trail. "Come on, I will show you." she yells back behind her. Her running off took me by surprise and it took me a few moments for my brain to register even the thought of running after her. I took long strides, pumping my arms, trying to catch up to her. She was a speedy little thing for having such small legs. I finally caught up to Elwen, but not before we had reached a very large clearing. I came to a thudding stop at the edge of the clearing. It was full of elven warriors, all clad in armor, each one of them carrying a fine sword. But none of them were fighting. They were all standing in a wide circle, all of them watching the two elves in the middle. I looked closer and noticed that the two forms in the middle of the circle was Orophin, Haldir's brother, and a smaller elf. They were locked in battle. I do not know if concern was written all over my face or Elwen was just really good at reading emotions but I heard her voice say reassuringly, "This is a normal practice." I nodded, not able to get any words out of my mouth.

After watching for a few moments, I asked without looking over at Elwen, "Can we get closer?"

She paused for a moment before answering, "Sure, I think so." We went closer, but stayed to the back of the group, as to not interfere with the lessons. From what I could see through the gaps, Orophin was clearly the superior warrior. The smaller elf was having trouble fending off blow after blow. Finally, the mock battle ended with the smaller elf lying with his back on the grass, Orophin's blade at his throat. The clearing was completely silent as Orophin helped the smaller elf up and praised him. The elf bowed his head respectively and merged himself with the rest of the group. Orophin's voice spoke up over the crowd, filling the clearing with a clear, distinctive ring. "Would anyone else like to try?" he asked, spinning around to look at every single member of the Galadrhim surrounding him. Not one of them spoke up. "I would like to try." I heard a voice say. It took me a few moments to realize that it had been my voice that had spoken up. The circle parted, allowing me a clear view of Haldir's brother and him of me. "Well come here." Orophin said with a smile, gesturing to me. Elwen gave me a weird look as I started walking forward. I couldn't tell if it was a look of fear or a look asking, "What are you doing?"

I was surprised at myself that I had spoken up. I had never held a sword in my life, let alone fought someone with it. I think this will be an interesting encounter. I walked through the passage, coming into the middle of the circle of elves. "Someone give the lady a sword." Orophin ordered. An elf with long brown hair that was braided back in a half pony-tail came forward and handed me his sword with a small smile. I grabbed the hilt with my right hand, getting a good grip. The sword was really light and well balanced. I must have had a look of surprise because I heard Orophin ask, "By the look on your face, I would guess you have never held a weapon before." I smiled meekly at his statement and he laughed. "So let's start from the beginning. Put your right foot forward and stand in a sideways manner, like this." He said, showing me what he meant. I followed his example, getting my stance right. "Good. Now hold your sword like this." Orophin explained, holding his sword up in a defensive manner. I followed his example, yet again. "Good, now I want you to try and block a few of my shots." He says. I here a few light snickers ripple through the crowd. They doubted me. I nod, showing I am ready, ignoring the snickers. He parred forward, hitting me with three smacks in rapid succession and surprisingly, I blocked them all. Orophin seemed thoroughly surprised that I managed to fend his attack off. "Are you sure you have never held a sword before?" Orophin inquired, relaxing his stature a little bit. Seeing him relax, I relax my posture. My first mistake.

He attacked me with unnatural speed and I was barely able to lift my sword to meet his. There was a clank and then I saw his weapon swinging towards my head. I heard a collective gasp as I ducked from the oncoming bombardment. My heart was beating so fast and I felt so much adrenaline pumping through my body. I tried to get my body to relax but there was no way I could stop the excitement running through my veins. I was almost as surprised as everyone else that I had not been scratched. I mean I saw how quickly that other elf had been beaten by Orophin, so I should be 'dead' by now. But I wasn't even scratched.

Suddenly, I new feeling overcame me. I felt a tingling feeling filter through my body, emptying out the adrenaline and controlling my heartbeat. There was a new fire within my eyes, making my eyes feel like they were glowing. I let out a cry and swung out my sword towards Orophin's chest. He parred my attack backwards and smiled, swinging towards my legs. I jumped over the long sword, simultaneously swinging my sword the other direction towards his neck. A look of surprise quickly passed over the fair-faced elf as he bent backwards, avoiding my sword. I heard a cheer but paid no attention to it. I was in a whole other reality. We went on like this for a good long while, neither one of us giving up. But then I blacked out for a moment, waking up who knows how long later, looking down on Orophin, my blade at his neck. The whole clearing was in complete and utter silence. No noise, no nothing. I staggered back, dropping the sword in disgust onto the grass. Slowly, the circle of elves started applauding. Orophin got up with a grin on his face, a look of approval in his eyes. He came up to me, through the cheers and pats on the back of approval and clasped my forearm in a tight grip. "You were amazing. No one has ever been able to accomplish such a feat, except for my brothers. You have done well, Anna." He says, letting go of my arm. Then, he disappeared into the crowd. I thanked a few of the elves and then squeezed my way back to Elwen. She was practically jumping out of her skin.

"You were stellar. I have never seen anything like that, except from Orophin and his brothers." She said, her eyes bright. I laughed, feeling proud. Before I could thank her and let my ego get any bigger, I heard a familiar voice talk behind me. "Anna, you were more then amazing." the voice said. I turned around and saw the familiar, slender form of Haldir. I couldn't help but grin. "Haldir! You're back!" I say, practically hanging myself around his neck in a hug. I felt him chuckle and his arms wrap around my lower back. "I just got back and came to see how Orophin was fairing and I just managed to see the end of your lesson." He said, letting me go with a grin.

When he let my go, my body was hit with a wave of weariness. "Wow, I am beat." I say, taking a deep breath of air. By the looks on Haldir's and Elwen's face, I could tell they had no idea what that term meant. "It means I am really tired." I explain, giving a small smile. "Oh, okay. That is good to know, in case you decide to ever use it again." Elwen said with a smile. I smiled at her, a glint in my eyes.

I realized that for the first time in my life, I felt wanted and loved. I felt welcomed. I realized I never wanted to leave. I was starting to fall in love with this place. And then there was Haldir. He was a whole new topic, giving me a whole new list of reasons why I could stay here forever.

"Are you ready to go back home?" Haldir said, looking down at me. Home. Yes, I was ready to go home. "Yes, I am ready to go home." I say, knowing Haldir would get the second meaning to those words. He let a silent gasp out as his mind registered what I meant. He knew I considered Lothlorien my home now. And that made him happy, I could see it in his eyes. "Let us depart then." I said goodnight to Elwen, not leaving before she gave me a hug. And Haldir and I headed down a path, in the faded light, towards home.

My Home.


	5. Chapter 5: Unknown Guests

**Author's note: I am so sorry I have not updated this story and this is probably the crappiest chapter ever and you all are probably disappointed that you've waited so long and all you get is this. But please don't leave! I promise the next chapter will be so much better and you will learn a lot more about Anna and who she is. I have just been so busy with family and dealing with an eating disorder and have not been able to give this story the love and attention it deserves. But an update will come soon and I hope you all stick around for the next chapter. :) Love you all, my awesome readers.**

Every day since that day in the clearing, I have joined the group, practicing and honing my skills. Where I had gained these skills evaded my memory. But I was so busy with everything that my mind had no time to think about my still missing memory. It was a beautiful sunny day in Lothlorien and I was walking back to my house with Elwen after a particularly hard workout, both of us laughing. We have been inseparable for the past week and a half. I have rarely seen Haldir since that first training night because there has been so little time. I have spent most nights at Elwen's place, staying up late into the night. We entered the area where Haldir's house was placed, both of us wiping tears from our eyes, laughing. As I finished wiping the tears from my eyes, I saw Haldir standing in front of his house. But he was not alone. He was facing our direction but in front of him stood a beautiful, young elf with auburn hair. From the angle I was at, I could see she had high cheekbones and deep blue eyes, like all the Elves in Lothlorien seemed to have. I suddenly felt self-conscious when I saw Haldir laugh at something the elf woman said. A wave of jealousy hit my stomach and heart. I admit, I wasn't the prettiest girl ever but what's mine is mine. And I considered Haldir to be mine. As you can see, I am quite protective. There must have been waves of jealousy radiating off of me because Elwen put her hands up, waving them in front of her face. "Woah, Woah, Woah! Tone down the jealousy! I can feel it coming off you in waves!" She said with a grin. I let out a huff. "I'm not jealous." I said, scowling. "You're jealous. You think he's yours and the fact that that elf over there is making him laugh is killing you." Said Elwen, pointing to the auburn haired she-elf.

Over the past two months, I have realized how amazing elves are at reading the emotions of others. Elwen was particularly good at doing it and it was getting a little annoying. "You are wrong." I say, crossing my arms across my chest, using my height to get leverage. She knew that I knew that she had guessed my emotions correctly. I let out a growl and punched her in the arm as she laughed and acted like my punch had hurt her. I looked back at Haldir and I caught his eye. He touched the she-elf's arm, saying goodbye and headed over to where Elwen and I were standing, the girl he was talking to going the other way. I saw the she-elf look over her shoulder at Haldir's fleeting back, a confident smile on her face. My attention changed when Haldir walked up and stopped about a foot in front of me. I was still glowering and Elwen was looking as amused as ever. A look of confusion passed over the blond elf's face. "What is wrong Anna?" Asked Haldir. I look up at him, toning down the jealousy just a little bit. I plastered on a smile and replied, "There is nothing wrong." Elwen started coughing and I swear I heard "liar" and "She was jealous" in between her 'coughs'. I stepped on her foot as inconspicuously as I could and she jumped out of the way, grinning from ear to ear. Haldir must have heard what Elwen said because a smirk began to appear on his smooth face. "Jealousy does not suit you Anna." said Haldir, through a smile. I ran my hand through my hair and replied, my eyes opening wide, "I am not jealous!"

Haldir raised an eyebrow at that statement, giving me an _I-don't-believe-you-even-for-a-second _look. I huffed again and moved past them to the base of the winding wooden stairs that lead up to Haldir's haven. The first step creaked as I stepped on it but before I could place my other foot on the second stair, Haldir's voice spoke up. "There is a feast tonight. We have some important...guests arriving tonight and my presence was requested along with yours. I was wondering, well no, hoping," Haldir said, taking a breath before continuing, "That you would go with me."

I let the words sink in and after a moment, I looked from Haldir's hopeful eyes to the eyes of Elwen. The smaller she-elf was practically jumping up and down with excitement behind the march-warden. I smiled and turned back towards Haldir and gave my answer. "Yes, I will go with you."

Elwen let out a little cry and ran towards me, past Haldir. She grabbed my wrist in her tiny hands and practically dragged me down the two stairs that I had managed to climb. "Where are you taking her? The meal is in two hours!" Haldir yelled after us. Elwen looked back over her shoulder at the fleeting figure of the march-warden, as they raced down the path. Elwen yelled back an answer, "Well, she needs to get ready, right?"

We arrived a few minutes later at what I assumed to be Elwen's home. It reminded me a lot of Haldir's home from the outside, except this house seemed a little more feminine. Elwen dragged me up the tower of stairs that led to her small, sweet home. I caught a small glimpse of her living room before she swept me down the narrow hallway, into her bedroom. There had been a small green rug and a few small chairs but that was all I had caught before being dragged into the hallway. "Now, I have a few ideas about what you should wear tonight. I was thinking a violet color to make your green eyes seem brighter." the she-elf started to ramble on about while opening a tall, mahogany closet sheltered in the far back corner of her small room.

Her room was simple but elegant. Most things in Lothlorien seemed to hold a simple feeling but were very elegant and also seemed to be made by something supernatural. It always gave me the shivers, as if the peoples of this world and my own were not the only thing out there.

Coming out of my thoughts, I saw Elwen had made a pile of a few gorgeous dresses on the end of her bed. "Whoa, slow down my friend. This is just a meal. Cannot I wear what I am wearing now?" I ask, gesturing to my new elven garments that I had gotten this past week. An exasperated look crossed the small she-elfs face. "No, you cannot. For one, Haldir just crossed one of his boundaries, going out of his comfort zone to ask you to this dinner. I know you both were invited but he asked you anyways. Elves, despite their noble appearance, have very low confidence when it comes to asking one they care about deeply to spend time with them." Elwen started, pausing to take a breath before continuing. "Second, there are guests coming, just to learn about you. I do not know who these guests are but from what I have heard, they have traveled a great distance to see you. Now please, let me dress you up. I get to do this very few times."

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "Way to put pressure on the fact that I can actually look respectable for these guests. They sound important. But I will let you do this if I get to pick the dress." I bargained, crossing my arms over my chest defiantly.

It took us forever to find an outfit that both of us agreed on. Even though Elwen agreed to the fact that I got to pick the dress, she was not afraid to admit her opinion. Finally, after about an hour of me trying on different outfits, we agreed on a dress. I walked out of the small room that Elwen had given me to change. I held up the bottom of the dress, as to not step on it and ruin the ruffles. Elwen turned from her task of putting away the clothes I had already tried on when she heard me rustle in. I saw her eyes grow wide in genuine surprise. "Wow, you look really nice Anna." I smiled, a little shocked. So far, she had never said she liked any of the dresses on me so I had almost given up on finding a dress that her and I both liked before the night was over. But here she was, handing out a compliment. I twirled and let her see the whole dress. "Have you seen yourself?" Elwen asked after I had finished my spin. I caught my balance and focused my eyes on my friend, shaking my head side to side, giving a negative response. She closed the distance between us, grabbing my arm and pulling me to stand in front of a tall mirror. I did not recognize the reflection I saw staring back at me.

I looked like an elf. I looked like a genuine elf. My dark, thick hair cascaded down around my face, except it was now straight and controlled instead of its normal wavy and almost uncontrolled look. My cheekbones seemed more defined and higher up on my face. My eyes seemed to pop, shining brighter than I ever remembered. My arms seemed more toned and muscular, giving me the look of a gentle warrior. And the dress, oh the dress. It was gorgeous. The sleeves reminded me of the elegant dresses that the Greeks wore back on Earth. The dress enveloped my body, swooping around curves that I never knew I had. It went from a beautiful pink to a dark magenta as it reached the bottom. I swirled around, awed at my new look. "Wow.." was all I could say before there was a light rapping sound on the door, informing us that Haldir was here.

My heartbeat picked up and I looked over at Elwen for reassurance. She nodded, with a grin and ushered me to the door. We made our way to the mahogany door at the front of Elwen's home. Once we got there, I stopped. "Good luck Anna. And have fun." Elwen said before disappearing into her home. I turned back to the door, took a deep breath and opened the door.

Haldir had his back to me and when he heard the door open, he turned around, his red cape swirling around to reveal his dashing outfit. "Wow." we both said simultaneously. I laughed and blushed, looking down. "You look... wonderful." I smiled mischievously as I took his arm and replied, "Well I needed to look good at the side of such a dashing elf as yourself, Blondie."

His laugh echoed through the tree's as we made our way down the trail, leading towards the heart of Lothlorien. I smiled as the sound of his laughter filled my ears. He had the perfect laugh and his happiness made all my worries and struggles fade. The world was a perfect place and I was less worried about the guests that required my appearance, now that I had my march-warden at my side.

I felt safe.


	6. Chapter 6: Forgive and Forget

**Warning! There is a sex scene in this chapter that is quite in depth so if you do not feel comfortable reading that, please feel free to skip this chapter. Otherwise, please: Read, review and enjoy!**

They entered another clearing. Here, there was a long table where Galadriel and Celeborn sat at the head. Anna had never before seen Celeborn and he looked like the perfect match for Lady Galadriel. On either side of the Lord and Lady sat two other forms, a man and a woman, both of them elven. By the way they dressed, she could tell they were quite important. Anna's grip on Haldir's arm tightened as they neared the table. He looked down at her and gave a reassuring smile. Galadriel saw them approach and gave a slight smile, whereas her partners face remained emotionless. "Ancalime, please meet Arilyn and Sadorachil. They come from Valinor." Celeborn said, introducing the guests. They both gave slight nods in Anna's direction. She replied with a nod and a small smile in return and took her spot across from Arilyn.

Anna took that time to take a quick look at Haldir. His face had paled a little when he had heard that the guests were from Valinor but as of now, he seemed to have regained some color to his face. "Haldir?" Anna questioned, looking up at him from her spot. That seemed to take him out of his daze and he slowly turned his head to look down at Anna, taking his spot next to her. Galadriel and Celeborn quickly followed suit, sitting back down at the head of the table, respectively. There were a few moments of silence before Anna spoke up, asking the question that was on her mind. "So, what brings you two back to Lothlorien?" She inquires, sitting up straighter. Both Sadorachil and Arilyn looked stunned. Sadorachil turned his head to look at the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. "You have not told her anything?" He asked, seeming to accuse both of them of a crime. Their confusion made Anna quite confused. "Tell me what?" She say, looking at each elf around the table, finally turning to Haldir to see if he would give her the answer she wanted. But before Anna got any sort of answer, the food arrived.

It was nothing too spectacular. We each got plates with a salad with different fruits and nuts covering the top. Anna took a tentative bite, testing the food. She had never a big salad eater, but this one tasted edible enough. She took another bite before her need to get an answer overcame her need to eat. "If I may be so bold, what have I not been told?" Anna asked, looking over at the elven woman across from her. She set her utensil down and sighed before looking over at me. "What you have not been told is that you are a member of the Elder race. You are Valië."

"A what?" Anna ask, thoroughly confused. Haldir sighed and looked down at her from his spot. "The Valar are fifteen spirits that came to Middle-Earth in the beginning of time to give order to the world and fight the evils of Melkor." Haldir explained. "They are gods in our mythology. They are also known for finding Valinor."

Anna tears her eyes from Haldir's blue eyes and look over to Galadriel. "I am a goddess and you never told me?" She accuses, a new fire alight in her eyes. Anna's fist clenched a little. "You had a lot to deal with, Anna. I did not think it wise to add this to your plate." Galadriel said, a small look of guilt crossing her face.

Anna grimaced and looked over at Sadorachil. "If I go with you to Valinor, will I be able to get my memories back? Will I be able to remember?" She inquired, needing to know. Sadorachil looks down at his plate for a moment before taking her gaze again. "Yes, we could help you remember everything. We could get you back your memories."

"But?" Anna asked, sensing there was more to the story then they were saying.

"But be warned. Once you come to Valinor, you can never return here. You can never return to him." Arilyn said, gesturing to Haldir. At the sound of that, Anna's heart shattered. She could not make that choice. "Can not Haldir join me?" She asked, looking at the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien, searching for some sort of hope. "No, I must stay here." Haldir's voice rang. Anna slowly turned her gaze to look at Haldir's face and what met her eyes shattered her heart even more. Haldir's expression was that of pure agony. He knew the choice Anna wanted to make and it was breaking his heart to know that she was going to leave and never return. "Haldir..." Anna whispers, tears on the edge of her vision. His jaw went tight and he looked over at Anna, his eyes, watery. "You and I both know the choice you have made, Anna." He said quietly. She kept her eyes locked on Haldir's azure eyes, saying the sentence that she new she would eventually come to regret.

"I will go to Valinor."

We finished our meal quickly and Haldir and Anna made their way back to the house separately. It was a lonely walk back to the home. As Anna walked along the path, the wind ruffled through her hair, bringing the voice she recognized as Celeborn along with it.

"_You made the right choice Ancalime. The march-warden will be well again."_

Anna looked up through the trees, letting a tear slip down her cheek, saying aloud, "Did I really make the right choice?" but all that brought was silence.

After what seemed like forever, she finally made it into the village. Many elves that saw her, moved out of her path. Anna heard her name yelled over to her right but she did not even raise her head to acknowledge the elfling that she recognized as Elwen. "Anna!" she said, coming up next to her. But when she saw the expression on Anna's face, her smile vanished. "What happened?" She asked, worry now filling her voice. Anna stopped and turned to her, meeting her eyes. "I am leaving. To Valinor." Shock and confusion fluttered across Elwen's face. "What? Why are you leaving?"

Anna shook her head and continue to walk towards Haldir's home. "I am Valië." is all she could manage to say. "I am leaving to Valinor in the morning." By this time, we had reached the staircase to Haldir's home. Anna looked up at the window at the top of the stairs and saw Haldir's form in the window. Once he saw her, his form disappeared into the house. Anna sighed and turned to Elwen. "I must go pack. I will say goodbye in the morning." And then she made her way slowly up the stairs, quickly going to her room and putting any and all her belongings into a pack. She did not have much to put in so the packing in total took about 10 minutes. After She was done, Anna moved her pack to the end of the bed and she just stood there, lost in her thoughts, keeping her back facing the door. Tears started to fall like a waterfall down her cheeks and she sniffled and laughed at how pathetic she was being. Anna never even heard his footsteps but she felt a pair of eyes on the nape of her neck.

She turned her head slightly and she saw Haldir in her peripherals. Anna turned back to her bag and played with the strings on the straps, an awkward silence filling the room. "I'm sorry." she said, breaking the ice. Anna heard him come to stand behind her to her right respectively and say quietly, "I understand the choice you made. Do not apologize. You need to find out who you are before you can truly be happy here." He paused before continuing. "I do have a gift to give you before your departure."

Anna turned around, her eyebrows furrowed. "You do not have to give me a gift. You and your people have already given me the most important gift I could ever hope for. Happiness, friendship, a home. Most importantly," she started, moving her eyes to meet his, "You have given me love."

He smiled slightly, raising an eyebrow and he whispered, "Close your eyes." Anna's eyebrows furrowed, questioning what he told her to do but she did it anyway, slowly closing her eyes. She heard his cloak swish in the quiet room and her ears swiveled around, confusion written on her face, her mind wondering what this gift could be. Anna felt his thumbs start to trace her cheeks and her face heated along with her core. Anna felt his hands lift her chin and his lips softly collided with hers.

His lips were soft and Anna let in a gasp as he softly bit her lip. She stood up on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her body into his. His hands moved down to her hips and Anna could feel his heart beat, pumping faster then usual. His lips tasted sweet, almost like chocolate. Anna felt him smile and that made her smile. She closed her eyes and curled her small hands through his blond hair. "Anna..." he whispered. Anna smiled and shut him up with a deep, passionate kiss. Haldir returned the kiss hungrily, pulling Anna in close, letting a small moan out against her lips. Breathing in his scent, she moved closer, enjoying the feeling of her dress between their bodies. Anna pushed away and with a lusty grin, slipped out of her dress and stepped up and helped undo Haldir's shirt and belt.

Haldir moved her back and they fell down into a pile of sheets. He moved then, up and over her, pinning Anna to the bed. Now it was her turn to moan and arch up against him, but he denied her that touch. His mouth crushed against hers like an invader, vanquishing any remnants of hesitation she had within her. His tongue plundered her mouth, and she met him stroke for stroke, savoring the taste of him on their last night together. Mint, wine and desire. Anna whimpered, holding tight against the rising sensations that filled her, claiming her and begging for more.

Anna broke the kiss, tilting her head back to look into eyes that reflected the depths of her own desire. "Haldir." That one word was a plea, a prayer and an invitation and the blond elf accepted. His fingers traced up her thigh, looking sown on her with such devotion. She craved his touch, the velvet touch of his fingers. He moved up her body, exploring with his mouth as he went. With deft fingers, he unclasped the clips on her bra, revealing her breasts. He pulled away, leaving Anna mourning the distance, then twined his hand in her hair.

"Kiss me." He murmured, even as he descended with a fire unlike any other. Anna reached up to meet him, their mouths meeting, warring, claiming. Between her legs, his erection twitched, hard and ready. She lifted her hips, reaching up to find him. He was soft steel beneath her fingertips, and she guided him to her core, silently urging him to claim her. And he didn't disappoint.

With a low groan of pleasure, he pushed slowly inside, giving Anna's body time to adjust. But when she was ready, when she had her legs tightly wrapped around his waist, all gentleness evaporated as he thrust inside, moaning slightly against her lips. They took each other right to the edge, then Haldir slowed-the torment enough to have Anna crying out-biting her shoulder, leaving a small mark. He wasn't finished with her though, and she with him, and as he entered her in long measured thrusts, his hand slipped between them, the pad of his thumb stroking her until it was pleasure-and not frustration-that had her pressing her lips together to try and keep from screaming as she came, the world bursting into a million colors of light.

Her fingers clawed at his back as he thrust harder and faster, finding his own release even as the last starbursts of her orgasm fizzled and popped around her. "Oh wow." Was all Anna could say as Haldir collapsed beside her, pulling her tight against him. After a moment, after their breathing had settled, Haldir shifted, propping himself up on his elbow, his massive, muscular body shadowing hers. He traced his finger lazily along her cheekbones, the effect of his touch anything but relaxing.

"Your body is like a treasure," he murmured. "More beautiful then the statues carved by the masters themselves."

"You are sweet, Blondie. Insane." Anna added with a laugh. "But sweet."

Haldir chuckled and moved a string of hair out of her face. "Insane is not a word normally used to describe the march-warden of Lothlorien."

Haldir pulled her into his lap, tucking her in close to his chest. "I would love to show you my past, when you return to me as you so promised. To walk you through Lothlorien as it grew, through Gondor. To tell you the stories of my travels and the sights I saw and the people I met." A deep longing filled her, "I'd like that. I'd like to hear your tales." She moved close, her head tucked against his chest, suddenly melancholy.

"Anna? What is it?" Haldir asked, as if sensing what she was feeling. She smiled slightly. "It is nothing, just foolishness. It's just for you, I am no more then a blink on the calendar."

"Never." He said with such force that she felt nothing could ever shake it. "Even if I am not just a blink, it would be a short history for us. Despite my elven heritage, I am challenged in the years department." Haldir gently stroked Anna's hair. "To me, a single moment with you is more important then a century with someone else."

That sentiment made her feel warm to her center and flattered her, and she snuggled closer, lifting her head for a kiss. "I don't want this to ever end." she whispered.

"Then let's make sure it never does." Haldir said as he captured her mouth in a kiss. He made love to her, slow, gentle and sweet, then held her until she fell asleep in his warm embrace. She never wanted to leave his arms. Here, there were no nightmares, no gaping voids between them. All their doubts were swept away. Their relationship was finally a complete one. But she new when the daylight came, she would have to slip away. But that night, they needed to hold each other so close.

And that's exactly what they did.


End file.
